


Забывая невинность

by tier_wolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Когда мне было восемь, отец часто возил меня на озеро"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забывая невинность

Уилл лежит на траве, уложив затылок на бедро Ганнибала. Рассматривая снизу линию челюсти и горло в распахнутом вороте рубашки.  
— Ты делал это раньше? — спрашивает он. Тишина не гнетет его — удивительно, но это так. Но ему хочется спросить и он делает это. Почему нет?  
Ганнибал молчит несколько секунд.  
— Не так, — отвечает он задумчиво и осторожно отводит прядь волос с виска Уилла, почти не прикоснувшись к коже. — “Нет” будет более близким к истине ответом.  
— Объясни, — требует Уилл, ерзая и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. У него ноют ребра, но лежать на солнце, вдыхая едкий морской воздух кажется более привлекательной перспективой, чем торчать в доме. 

Он закрывает глаза, приготовившись слушать, но Ганнибал снова молчит.  
— Это был кто-то из пациентов? — спрашивает он. Под веками все окрашено красным, солнце жжет скулу.  
— Нет, — в голосе Ганнибала слышна улыбка. — Это было в колледже, очень давно. Ничего сверх того, что делают почти все шестнадцатилетние юноши в закрытых школах.  
— Сложно представить, что ты мог… — Уилл спотыкается, не сумев сформулировать мысль.  
— Быть обычным подростком? — заканчивает за него Ганнибал. — Пожалуй, и не был. Но некоторые вещи вызывали у меня любопытство именно в силу возраста, как и у многих других.  
— Это любопытство было удовлетворено? — Уилл не уверен, чувствует ли он ревность или просто желание собрать из разрозненных фактов живую картину прошлого.  
— Отчасти.  
— Отчасти?  
— Достаточно, чтобы потерять интерес к проблеме. 

— А они… — начинает было Уилл.  
— Он, — поправляет Ганнибал. Все еще мягко, но с той прохладной вежливостью, которая моментально выстраивает непреодолимые барьеры между людьми.  
— Извини, я допустил бестактность, — Уилл тянется вверх, цепляя пальцами ворот рубашки Ганнибала. Заставляет его наклониться и посмотреть в лицо.  
— Он любил немецкую литературу и у него были серые глаза. Это всё, что я отчетливо помню, Уильям. Он был жив и здоров, когда я видел его в последний раз, заверяю, если ты уже успел выдумать пару зловещих историй.  
— Я не видел ни одного человека, для которого знакомство с тобой прошло бы бесследно, — возражает Уилл.  
Его целуют в ответ, и это горький поцелуй, сквозящий сдержанной обидой. Очки съезжают на скулу и он неловко пытается их поправить.  
— Мне давно уже не шестнадцать, — отвечает Ганнибал, и отстраняется, снова садясь безупречно прямо. 

Уилл пытается представить.  
Что от нынешнего Ганнибала могло бы быть в том, прошлом, совсем юном? Карие глаза, скулы, плотно сжатые губы, руки музыканта. Безжалостное любопытство ко всему живому. Вряд ли в нем было привычное Уиллу изящество движений, это должно приходить позже.  
— Каким ты был, расскажи мне? — все-таки спрашивает Уилл, устав подталкивать забуксовавшую фантазию.  
— Довольно замкнутым, вероятно, — Ганнибал пожимает плечами, но больше не проявляет недовольства.  
Картинка в голове Уилла всё равно отказывается складываться. “Замкнутый” это не то слово, которое сочетается с Ганнибалом. Хотя он постоянно закрыт на все замки, но все-таки умудряется быть в центре любой беседы. 

— Мне давно уже не шестнадцать, — снова повторяет Ганнибал.  
— Это было проблемой? — сочувственно уточняет Уилл. Ему ли не знать.  
— Пожалуй, нет… Это было меньшей из проблем.  
Ганнибал вздыхает и запускает пальцы в его волосы, мягко поглаживая.  
— Я понимаю, — медленно произносит он. — Твое желание знать больше. Но прошлое не поможет смириться с настоящим, если ты не готов с ним смириться. 

— Ты думаешь, что я ищу в твоем прошлом оправдания для того, кто ты есть сейчас? — осторожно уточняет Уилл. Как так вышло, что они вдруг превратили этот разговор в хождение по проволоке?  
— Я не берусь судить, что ты ищешь, — пальцы прекращают мягкие поглаживания, перемещаются на щеку Уилла, касаются ресниц и уголка губ. — Но предупреждаю, чего ты не найдешь. Я то, что я есть, Уилл. Результат сотен правильных и ошибочных решений — моих.  
— Хотел бы то же самое сказать о себе, — усмехается Уилл.  
И чувствует, как разряжается атмосфера. Он все еще не понимает, что сделал, за какие рычаги потянул, но Ганнибал смотрит на него уже иначе. Не испытующе, а с грустной нежностью. 

Ганнибал удерживает его руку за запястье левой рукой, другой поочередно загибая пальцы на каждой фразе, как будто ставя точку. Он говорит отстраненно, как на одном из их сеансов, как будто все произошедшее не имеет к нему ни малейшего отношения.  
— Мне было двенадцать, когда умерла сестра. Четырнадцать, когда меня усыновили и увезли во Францию. Пятнадцать, когда я начал рисовать маслом, это было увлекательно, но до сих пор я предпочитаю карандаш. Шестнадцать, когда я решил, что хочу изучать хирургию.  
Пальцы Уилла один за другим сжимаются в кулак, как будто Ганнибал вручает ему что-то ценное, заставляя сжать это в ладони и не выпускать из рук. Уилл замирает в ожидании финального аккорда. 

— Я убил человека в пятнадцать.  
— Раньше, чем познакомился с тем парнем в колледже, — шепотом констатирует Уилл. Не слишком логичная цепочка, но Ганнибал, конечно, понимает его мысль. 

— Все прощаются с невинностью по-разному. 

***

Уилл просыпается один в постели, залитой синеватым лунным светом. Здесь, на побережье, ночи удивительно светлы, а небо кажется серебристым от звезд. Но он никак не может приучить себя задергивать окно плотными шторами. Ему все еще не нравится темнота. 

Он спускается по лестнице, заранее зная, что услышит мелодию на втором пролете — верхняя часть ступеней, уходящая вправо, хорошо скрадывает звук, но если спуститься ниже, то можно беспрепятственно слушать.  
Он довольно мало знает о музыке, и хотя сам мог бы попытаться сыграть, но не различает композиторов и не делит мелодии по принадлежности к одному из прошедших столетий. Ганнибал не играет ничего из репертуара плохих репетиторов по музыке, он вообще не играет ничего, что было бы хоть сколько нибудь знакомым.  
Поэтому у Уилла нет готовых ярлыков для мелодий. Звуки для него делятся всего на две категории. Первая из них — “восхитительно красиво”. Вторая остается пока безымянной, потому что он не может подобрать слово, и боится попросить об этом Ганнибала. Почему-то ему кажется, что именно Ганнибал должен облечь происходящее в слова. 

“Я мог бы безошибочно отличить на слух всё, что сочиняешь ты сам”, — мысленно произносит он, замерев на ступенях. 

Он знает, что Ганнибал услышал его, почувствовал, по тому, как звучание становится более мягким, теряя болезненный надрыв. Не признак недоверия. Скорее стремление оградить. От самого себя, от своего минутного порыва. Фортепиано звучит теперь трогательным извинением за непозволительную несдержанность. 

— Я разбудил тебя? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Ганнибал.  
— Нет, ты же знаешь.  
Когда Уилл приближается, наступает тишина. Он делает последние несколько шагов, слыша шорох своих босых ступней по паркету. Момент, отдающий легкой неловкостью, но все это не имеет значения по сравнению с тем, что он собирается сделать. 

Он касается груди Ганнибала раскрытой ладонью. Плотная ткань хлопковой рубашки и быстрое биение сердца.  
Ре третьей октавы. Прикасаться к инструменту непривычно, он успел забыть это ощущение, движение пальцев и гаснущий в воздухе звук. 

— Когда мне было восемь, отец часто возил меня на озеро, — начинает он.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него снизу вверх вопросительно, заворожённо. 

Наверное, Уилл все-таки не ищет оправданий для него. Для них обоих. Он до сих пор еще не решил. Но ему нужно услышать мелодию целиком. Сложить воедино звуки фортепиано, биение пульса под пальцами и успокоительно ровный голос, ведущий его по темному лабиринту.  
И смерть. Смерть тоже обретет свое место в этом ряду вещей — и будет ничуть не страшнее всего остального.


End file.
